Importância
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Eu tive ciúmes de você por muito tempo ::Gen . Presente de Natal 2009::


**-**

**Título:** Importância  
**Ficwriter:** Arashi Kaminari  
**Beta:** Lili Psiquê  
**Personagens: **Gau, Raimei, Raikou  
**Gênero e Classificação:** Angst, PG-13  
**Aviso: **Feito para a Dan (Piccu). Baseado nos fatos do anime.  
**Disclaimer: **Nabari No Ou pertence a Yuhki Kamatani. Eu apenas usei as personagens para diversão e não fins lucrativos.

**-**

**IMPORTÂNCIA**

Diante de Raimei, ele concluiu que havia superestimado sua própria importância. Com olhos límpidos, ela chorava sem esforço. Não se moveu, quando Tobari pousou uma mão em seu ombro e Miharu pôs-se ao seu lado sem nada dizer. Nem ao menos piscou quando Aizawa lhe ofereceu os sentimentos que ele não possuía mais pela perda dela e, por conta de sua presunção, Gau apostaria que se a garota não estivesse sentindo a morte do irmão mais do que ele, ela teria a garganta de Fuuma-dono na lâmina de sua espada assim que o _eternamente jovem_ saiu da boca dele — como se aquilo pudesse ser considerado como pêsames.

Kurogamon e Shirogamon descansavam no tatame, no meio da linha imaginária que ligava os irmãos. O líder da vila Fuuma admirou com malícia aqueles símbolos do clã despedaçado, antes de ser repreendido de forma sutil por sua braço direito. Sabia daquilo, pois a atmosfera começara a embrulhar seu estômago mais do que a visão do corpo ensanguentado de seu companheiro, forçando-o a sair do cômodo em busca de ares que não tivessem sido consumidos por sentimentos derivados da morte. E perto de alcançar o corredor, flagrou a cena com certa repulsa.

Somente ao descer o primeiro degrau, Gau percebeu que estava sendo seguido desde o interior da construção. Uma falha que nunca aconteceria a Raikou, mas antes que pudesse se perder em autopunição, o fato dele estar morto voltou a sua mente. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia deixar-se abater na situação em que se encontrava. Ninguém o culparia. Virou-se na direção da presença que se aproximava sem pedir licença e Yoite surgiu com os olhos presos nos dele. Sem uma palavra sequer, ele cobriu a distância que os separava e sentou-se no último degrau da escada. O wakachi o acompanhhou sem fazer perguntas.

Não queria que o vissem chorar como a viúva que não era, mas o portador do Kira sempre o olhava como se quisesse compartilhar um segredo que ninguém mais poderia saber além dele mesmo. O silêncio dele o deixava de alguma forma confortável e mesmo que só houvesse o som do farfalhar das folhas das árvores como trilha sonora para sua iminente nova crise de choro, Gau sentia-se bem o suficiente para não desejar fugir ou fingir. Então permitiu-se chorar sob a gentileza do rapaz que nunca buscou a visão de suas lágrimas, mesmo quando ele esfregou os olhos para limpar os traços delas.

Yoite sabia o quanto Raikou havia ficado devastado enquanto Gau esteve em coma. Mesmo ele não duvidava que o sofrimento do herdeiro dos Shimizu fora pior do que de qualquer outra pessoa na mesma situação, uma vez que ele poderia resolver a questão a qualquer momento, embora fosse contra o método. O espadachim não pensaria duas vezes em tentar tudo o que pudesse para acordá-lo, exceto usar as vidas humanas necessárias para o uso do kinjutsu de Kouga. Sua vontade confrontando seus princípios quase o levou à destruição.

O apreço que tinham um pelo outro lembrava à Yoite a estranha ligação que começara a ter com Miharu. Tentou imaginar o que o menino faria se não aprendesse a dominar Shinra Banshou a tempo de realizar seu desejo. Sabia que ele, pelo menos, não gostaria de adicionar mais tristeza aos olhos de Miharu, por isso resolveu ajudar Gau a tirar o peso da culpa dos ombros daquele cujo fardo já não cabia mais nas próprias costas. Não tinha certeza se funcionaria, pois nunca havia testado a técnica daquela forma. Estudara o kinjutsu de Iga para ser letal e somente isso. Então o wakachi acordou, quando o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava prestes a lhe fazer o favor de acabar com sua existência.

Gau deveria saber disso. Raikou expressava através de ações o que a boca dele era incapaz de dizer com palavras. Provavelmente haviam partilhado segredos e memórias e mesmo assim o garoto parecia ter dúvidas sobre quem era perante o outro. Em momentos como aquele, Yoite via-se imaginando agir como Yukimi só para saber o que dizer para consolar uma pessoa. Mas logo lembrava-se que mesmo que soubesse o que dizer, ainda sim as palavras não chegariam aos ouvidos alheios. No fim, ele não era tão diferente de Raikou como pensava.

Os olhos azuis, que antes permaneciam no nível da terra, se fixaram em um ponto reto, adiante na mata. Indeciso sobre o direito de poder indagar em que Yoite estava pensando, Gau olhou a volta deles como costumava fazer quando Raikou exibia o mesmo semblante. Geralmente significava que deveria se afastar a qualquer momento, mas quando ouviu os passos de bicho-preguiça mais próximos, apenas abriu espaço para que Miharu pudesse passar por eles. Dispensável, uma vez que Yoite levantou-se quando o menino começou a descer a escada e seguiu com ele assim que o outro o alcançou.

Por alguns segundos, a inveja sentou-se com ele, enquanto observava os dois se afastarem. Unidos como o Raikou e ele jamais seriam novamente. Tratou de livrar-se da indesejada companhia, antes que ela o fizesse atentar contra aquele que o havia ajudado — como um dia o wakachi morto havia feito. Pôs-se de pé e bateu a poeira da calça. Não poderia chorar para sempre.

— Eu ainda não o entendo. Ainda acho que ele deveria ter me contado.

A caçula dos Shimizu apareceu com as espadas gêmeas em mãos e uma expressão em branco no rosto. Sem mais chorar, ela se aproximou com passos largos e decididos, olhou dentro dos olhos do parceiro do irmão e inspirou um pouco mais fundo do que o de costume, antes de estender a espada de bainha e punho branco na direção dele. Dizia a si mesma que aquilo era o certo a se fazer, embora fosse contra a sua vontade. Não precisava causar mais vergonha ao nome de seus pais além daquela infligida por seu clã.

— Shirogamon é obtida somente por herança.

Gau piscou os olhos e abriu a boca duas vezes sem saber o que dizer. A última Shimizu conhecia o protocolo e, no entanto, oferecia aquela preciosidade a ele. Uma pessoa a quem não possuía laços de sangue, nem seguia a lei fria que regia o clã extinto. Confrontou o olhar dela, sentindo a fronte franzir contra a vontade, em uma clara confirmação do comentário que Raikou fez uma vez sobre sua falta de controle. Raimei, por sua vez, exercitava a veia sádica de seu clã ao não explicar o que se entendia por herança e seus contemplados.

— Eu não posso aceitar.

— Como não? — ela replicou, sem demonstrar irritação além da voz.

— Ela pertence a ele e... — _seus descendentes_, completou em mente, incapaz de terminar a frase com a voz — Ela deve ser enterrada com ele.

— Elas não foram feitas para enferrujar sob a terra.

— Eu não sei nem usar uma. Raikou não gostava da idéia.

— Surpresa: ele não está mais aqui. — e sem pedir licença, a loira forçou a mão de Gau a pegar a espada e lhe deu as costas — Se faz questão de aprender a utilizá-la, daremos um jeito nisso. Mas sua recusa é inaceitável. — terminou por sobre o ombro e depois andou até a escada.

— Senhorita Shimi—

Raimei o interrompeu sobrepondo sua voz a dele, deixando claro que não estava em um dos seus melhores dias para discutir sobre o assunto. Ainda restava o seu orgulho e ele resolveu ser mais rápido do que seu senso de compreensão. Também não poderia dizer que a culpa era somente dele, se ela mesma não tinha certeza absoluta que ele havia feito o serviço sozinho. Raikou acreditava que o rapaz na sua frente era mais honrado do que toda a última geração dos Shimizu jamais fora. E esse fato não colaborava em nada, quando ela estava tentando se manter próxima da única pessoa que realmente entendia e sentia sua perda.

— Sabe, eu tive ciúmes de você por muito tempo. E continuei a ter por algum tempo mais depois daquela desculpa porca dele. — balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, enquanto subia os degraus — Mas agora que eles significam nada, eu prefiro conhecer a pessoa que o meu irmão resolveu amar mais do que eu. — a menina cerrou a mão com força em torno de sua katana e a cena não passou desapercebida aos olhos do rapaz, que queria contestar a afirmação dela — Não fale. — ela ordenou, ainda de costas, interrompendo a contrariedade verbal que viria de Gau — E não _o_ enterre.

O pronome errado ecoou dentro da cabeça do garoto. Esperou que Raimei percebesse o engano e se corrigisse. Mas ela entrou novamente em posse de Kurogamon, resmungando algo como se esperasse que o pervertido não ousasse tomar a katana de Tenpa-kun. Gau sorriu. Ela também havia percebido as intenções de Fuuma-dono e, ao saber disso, ele se pegou constatando que ela era tão esperta quanto o irmão e que, apesar de nunca poderem ter a certeza sobre o quão importantes eram para ele, sabiam que o samurai era importante com a mesma intensidade para ambos.

_21 e 22 de dezembro de 2009_


End file.
